Episode 270 (15th September 1987)
Plot Naima moves into the Fowlers. Mary excitedly prepares for Annie's return. Arthur tells Pauline about a man Dot was gossiping about whilst they were at the Isle of Dogs. Pauline panics, thinking he was on about Derek, but Arthur is actually talking about Frank. Two skinheads paint racist graffiti on the wall of The Vic. Carmel tells Dr Legg she is unconvinced Mary's mother will give Annie up without a fight. Barry learns about Ali and Pete's poker night with Den and Reg. Ali and Pete plan another poker night that evening with Den at The Vic. Kathy and Sue see Ali and Pete talking and are convinced they are up to no good. Dr Legg decides to take up jogging. Dr Singh wants to discuss upgrading the surgery once again. Kathy and Sue learn of Pete and Ali's poker night and are furious at them. Den tries to get Lofty to clean the graffiti outside The Vic but he refuses, saying he is fed up of being treated like a half-wit. Mary tries to get her job back at the café but Ali refuses to give it to her. She overhears him talking to a cab worker about the evening poker game and tells Sue about it. Willmott-Brown tells Ethel he is holding a Mardi-Gras night at The Dagmar, exciting her. Derek turns up on the Square to see Kathy and Pauline. Carmel tells Mary that her mother is refusing to give Annie up without a viewing on the situation. Mary is devastated and pushes Carmel away. Lofty teaches Donna about work behind the bar. Derek tells Kathy about a man he can get her in touch with, who will sell her knitwear, giving her 50% of the cash upfront. Arthur walks in on Pauline and Kathy with Derek and gets jealous of him. Angie learns Den is playing another poker game with the men in the evening and gives Kathy the keys to The Vic so she can out them. Rod tells Arthur about Mary's situation; Arthur visits Mary and helps her realise her love for Annie should empower her to get her daughter back. Darren overhears Dr Legg talking about repainting the surgery and offers to get a team onto it for £300, including the materials. Pauline invites Derek back to the house. Den locks up The Vic and kicks everyone out, ready for the poker game. Arthur walks in on Derek and Pauline talking and gives Derek a cold reception. Derek leaves and Arthur tells Pauline how he feels about Derek. Den invites Barry, Pete and Reg into The Vic for their poker game. As they prepare to play, Barry and Pete cannot find their money. Colin and Kathy then show and laugh at their partners. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pete - Peter Dean *Barry - Gary Hailes *Angie - Anita Dobson *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Lofty - Tom Watt *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mary - Linda Davidson *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Colin - Michael Cashman *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Darren - Gary McDonald Guest cast *Sparrow - Richard Ireson *Derek - Ken Sharrock *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *The Dagmar - Bar Notes Radio Times synopsis: 'Pete here insists that I give you all a chance to get your money back.' Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,900,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes